


-Salazar-

by Katana_Salazar



Category: Dramione - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lumione - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Black Lake, Dark Mark, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Golden Snitch - Freeform, Invisibility Cloak, Light Bondage, Multi, New Character - Freeform, Other, Primordal, Quiddich, Room of Requirement, Smut, Time Turner, Torture, Veela, pureblood, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katana_Salazar/pseuds/Katana_Salazar
Summary: Katana's world was flipped upside down and inside out the night of her 11th birthday. She knew she was a witch and much more powerful then anyone her age.Her whole family on both sides were Veela's and Purbloods. Except Tom Marvolo Riddle... Her great Uncle. It is a internal war over her years at Hogwarts, does she choose family or does she choose her home at Hogwarts?---I am sorry, okay, I know that I lie totally fucked you guys over by not updating in... about 8 months.  Kill me if you will.  I actually had over 20 chapters for this story before I went back to revise it and attempt to edit at my little-to-no skills than, and completely deleted it all.Having attempted to re-write this story a few times, I have to say I am close to abandoning it.  But this is my baby work, this was the first thing I had ever uploaded.  I am truly sorry, but I see no future for this work which I call my own.  But that does not give anyone any right to steal Kat and use her for your own carnal writing pleasures.Forgive me all!





	1. In The Rough Beginning

-Salazar-  
Part 1  
!Warnings!: Mainly language in this chapter, nothing to serious.  
A/N.. I am new to the writing world. Please have mercy. I am hoping to make this a long story. In the end hoping it will be ATLEAST 20 chapters cause I know a lot of people like to go on reading binges once they find a good long story as I myself do. Please leave reviews I am always happy to get feedback/review on my work from others whether it is good or bad. I believe that the bad reviews will help me get better as will the good ones. I truly hope you enjoy this. REMEMBER to leave reviews. Love you my Smol French Fries.  
_______________________________________

Like any other pureblood witch I had received my Hogwarts letter at 11 years old. My family, the Avada-Salazar family, descendants from the maker of the killing curse thousands of years ago and from the maker of Hogwarts. The Ministry of Magic and the Department of Magical Creatures were the only 2 places that knew that my mum, my pop, and me were alive by record. My mum comes from a line of pureblood full Veelas, the Avada's. Last of her family besides me. My pop also came from a pureblood family with full Veelas, last of his family as well, but my father hails from the Salazar family. He changed his last name when Riddle, came out as a descendant form the Salazar family. Tom's mum's mate was a muggle-born leaving Tom to be a half-blood. From what my parents told me at a young age it that, Tom Riddle is a great great cousin or something like that. I didn't really listen to the parts about Sire Voldemort, at that young age I was much more interested about the Veela that ran fully through my family line. It has only been once on my pops side since that a Veela's mate has been a muggle-born or less then pureblood which resulted in Tom Marvolo Riddle the half blood. When half blood Veela's are born they seem to skip over generations. Thankfully the Veela, had skipped over Tom resulting for the half-blood line or Riddle's to end due to the fact it seems as if Tom has no interest for continuing the Riddle family line.  
On my eleventh birthday my parent's still insisted on celebrating, of course I was happy but every pureblood knew that on their eleventh birthday they would get a letter from the school. It took a lot of the fun and surprise away from learning you are a witch or wizard unless you grew up in a magical house, then you knew either way. My parent's took me to the muggle cinema theater then later dropped me off at my muggle neighbors that watched me when I was younger. Both my mum and pop went to meet Albus Dumbledore that night to talk about my acceptance to Hogwarts. All went well at first, after the date at a muggle diner about 50 minutes from our home my parents decided to take a muggle cab to enjoy some things around muggle London that they haven't seen yet. Along one of the final dark winded roads leading to our manor it started raining. That was the last night I seen my parents alive. That night they passed because of a muggle cause, a woman in a Mini-van hit my parents cab causing them to tumble over the side of the cliff to their death.  
I, Katana Harleen Avada Kedavra-Salazar Slytherin was all alone for the first time in my life. I was all that was left of once two very strong pureblood Veela families. Besides Tom Riddle, I have no living relatives, truley doubting that he even knew I was alive anymore. Two days after my parents death there had been a knock at the Salazar Manor where I was currently staying. My personal favorite house elf Zip, who I used a transfiguration potion to turn into a muggle house maid popped into my dark room telling me to pack my bag and that Aunt Minnie (Minvera Mcgongall) was here to take me to stay with some friends for the rest of the summer till my schooling at Hogwart witchcraft and Wizardry had started up in August. Minnie had not been my real aunt, no she was my legal god-mother but preferred to be called Minnie when around my family. When I was a little girl Aunt Minnie had been the first to get me my very own wand to control my magical out-bursts that had seemed to happen more and more frequently till this day. The first time I used my elm wood wand it had burnt it's self to ash. After making a note on a paper near by, that this wand was not strong enough to withstand my power I held. Though ElmWood wands are always strong enough for their owners, Minne told me that day 'The last time I seen someone's wand destroy it's self because it was not strong enough was when your cousin Tom was handed his first wand at age 11'. But I myself was only 4 years old I had no clue what that meant. By 6 years old I were reading books for 10th years at Hogwarts that were meant for advanced placement students. Magic came so easy to me at such a young age I never thought much of it.  
I was reading a certain book that was VERY old that talked about Witches and Wizards called 'Primordial'. The last living Primordial that had lived was apart of my Mum's side of the Avada family over 1200 years ago. It says that this Primordial was a woman who had created the Avada curse, which seems to be where I got my last name on my Mum's side from. It went on talking about how Primordial's had magical out-bursts like I seemed to have. After more research in the Salazar Library and the Avada Library at each manor. I had concluded I was a Primordial. The last Primordial, Fluer Paris Morningstar Avada. Had left a book for the next Primordial down the line. Luckily I was able to find this book made out fairy leaves (Strongest Pages to resist wear and tare). It had told me that If I wasn't a Primordial that I would be simply reading lore on fairies. I could feel the power radiating off the book when I had gotten close to it which is the reason I found it all. It was guarded by a very powerful delusional charm to appear as fairy lore to anyone who tried to read it. That book had helped me control my magic through-out my young years.  
I had my bag packed with literary every piece of clothing I owned. Only able to fit into this certain case due to an expansion charm and a light weight charm I had casted upon it when I first got it. I gave Zip a long hug and kissed the top of her head and told her. "Zippy, if you EVER need anything while I am away you know how to locate me. Thank you Zip, I hope to see you again soon". The house elf had been my reason to keep fighting the past few days. Me and Zippy, once she was in her house elf form, shared a bed for 11 years and 2 days. She was the only bestfriend I had ever had.  
Leaving with Aunt Minnie, once we got off of the Salazar Property. Minnie had apperated to a cold area in the wizarding world called Wilshire. We walked through a nice town before appereating to a dark Manor far from the outside wizarding world. It felt as if a safety bubble had been put up around me when Minnie had walked me through the black gates with the two letters 'MM' written in fancy writing upon them. I levitated my suitcase and freely walked over to one of the peacocks in the front yard ignoring Aunt Minnie behind me. These were no normal peacocks, no they were death peacocks as my mum used to call them. They had a particular taste for human flesh. Using a calming spell without my wand upon the beautiful beast that's kind were always mis judged. Bowing before the peacock as one would do infront of a hipogriff. I waited for its acceptance and walked right up and began petting the enormous creature. Minnie just stood back and watched the scene unfold. I felt her eyes boring into the back of my head but un-aware of the other 2 sets of grey-silver eyes that watched me from within the manor. I had transfigured a cricket into a piece of meat with a flick of a finger. Waiting for the Peacock to nuzzle me kindly. As soon as the large beautiful beast that would be my friend for many years to come, had nuzzled me I had fed her the piece of meat. I named her Dorothy after my favorite muggle characters in a cinema film. A few seconds later 2 people stepped out from behind the manor doors. Leaving the smaller boy about my age behind, the larger long haired white-blondish man had started to make is way across the lawn towards me. Yes, I Katana the creepy black haired girl who looked like a porcelain doll and was much smaller then my other class mates had just angered Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. I acknowledged Lucius storming across the lawn while listening to the smaller boy on the front steps snicker and mumble to himself. 'Boy is she gonna get it now..' I had cast a sleeping spell on the lags bird beside me and then quickly turned on a dime to meet Lucius Malfoy's stormy grey eyes looking down into my large bright blue ones. Finally I spoke in a formal tone breaking the tension that you could slice through with a knife.  
"How nice to meet you Mr.. Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, I hope your not mad tha-... Wait I can smell the anger flowing from you Lucius. Well I must apologize that I myself Katana Harleen Avada Kedavra-Salazar Slytherin has offended the great Lucius Malfoy." My words calm and as professional as I could manage caused Sire Lucius's mouth drop to what seemed like the pits of hell. I giggled outloud and quickly turned to Minnie who was still standing in the same spot as where I had left her. I caught Auntie Minnie's eyes practically scream 'I-Must-explain-later-Lucius' as she had caught Sr. Malfoys eyes with her own.  
I waltzed right into the manor passing the young blonde as if I had owned the place though it truly felt as if I did. The cold dark manor made me feel at home with my gloomy mood the past few days. Walking up the stairs in the Malfoy Manor I had immediately found Malfoy Jrs room and shoved his bed against the nearest wall. Everything in a magical flurry around me as I had moved his bed and things to one side of the room putting up a wall down the center of the room. Casting an extension charm on Malfoy Jrs room and a Delusional charm on my door to make it look as if it was a simple portrait. As I did with the younger heir of the Malfoy Manors room I did the same to mine. Taking cups from my suitcase I had transfigured them into a bed, dresser, mirror, wardrobe, a book shelf and finally a large muggle television that hung on the wall. I had finished with my room and bounced down the steps to the dining room where supper was being served. I calmly sat down at the end of the table where the other head of the household was supposed to be. Narcissa Black Malfoy had passed in child birth. Merlin knows she would have been a terrible mother. Lucius didn't even protest or look up from his plate. I know Aunt Minnie had told him about myself, if she hadn't Lucius would have made me eat on the floor like the Kat I was. The next few months would be fun, living at the Malfoy Manor with Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and his younger Heir to the Manor, Draco Lucius Malfoy who seemed to be staying at the Zabini Manor for the next week while Minnie had things to do....


	2. Family Heritage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback to a very angry Lucius coming your way, then some family heritage. DUN DUN DUNNNN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have written about 16 chapters already... I am just holding back some, try to keep you french fries coming back and looking for more. Ha! I wish, I truly do think low of my works, so; do leave reviews and make me feel proud. In other terms...  
> Stroke my ego XD :) Hope you like this chapter mah fench fries.

Salazar  
Part 2

!Warnings!: Idk, Language? Mild Violence?  
GUIDE: Bold Italics represent a flashback  
________________________________________________

The past few months at the Malfoy Manor have not been as fun as Katana, Kat as the house elves call her or on occasion when Draco is home from the Zabini Manor, Kitty. Had truly planned. Occasionally Minnie would stop by and take her to the small town far from the Manor. It was nice, but Kat had to get creative when she finished reading the whole Malfoy Manor's Library TWICE in 2 months using her handy time turner. Kat often visited Dorothy her now Pet, Flesh eater peacock. Kat had tended to the garden, side by side with the house elves. It seemed as if the house elves there had treated Kat as one of their own kind. She truly missed Zippy but would not it show cause Zip had duties at the Salazar and Avada Manors' to take care of with her fellow elves. Kat had taken favorites to this one certain house elf named Dobby. He was a kind hearted young elf who was Lucius's personal elf, sadly Dobby was treated with pure hate from Lucius. Remembering one night at dinner with Lucius which was always quite not ever a word. Lucius had been terribly anger that night and decided to take it out on Dobby.   
(flash back bitches)

Lucius stormed into the dining hall, the anger radiating off of him and a look of hate tattooed across his face. Kat had been sitting at the same end of the table as she had always been. Which truly made Lucius furious though he did not show it. That was his late Wife's place how dare Katana sit there and look down upon him as if he was a mudblood! With a look of hate still held on his face he cut through his steak finding a bone which finally set Lucius off. Yelling at the top of his bloody lungs he called for his personal house elf. "DOBBY!!!"   
Lucius noted that when he yelled Katana flinched and cowered a little seeing as she had regained her composer back within seconds. If Lucius's father Abraxas has seen him flinch like that when he yelled. Lucius would have been beat within an inch of his life. What made Katana think she was any better then a Malfoy. Finally Dobby has blinked into the room keeping his head held low not looking at his former master. Lucius had gripped his steak knife harder turning his knuckles almost as white as his hair.   
"Dobby! What have I told you fowl little things time and time before?!" Lucius noticed Katana sulking into her chair. But he did not notice her slip under the table after he turned his attention back to his house elf.  
Dobby spoke in a soft calm scared tone full of fear which caused him to stutter. "M-Master L-Lucius wanted no Bo-Bones in his Fo-Food"  
Lucius had externally let a evil smirk slip onto his lips causing the small house elf's' body to shiver more in fear. In a gruff irritable tone he practically yelled. "WHAT... What is THIS then FILTH?!" He yelled as he threw the piece of meat at Dobby which had landed smack dab in the middle of Dobby's face.   
Kat was crawling under the table towards Lucius and Dobby signaling Dobby to be quite about her while she continued her path. Seeing Lucius grip his cane after throwing his silverware onto the table, Kat knew she had to move quicker.   
Dobby had slowly pulled the piece of meat that was stuck to his face off and examined it. In a pipsqueak voice that was almost inaudible he spoke. "Its' a bone master.. Master has a bone in his food... Dobby has dishonored his master.. "  
Kat could imagine Lucius' smirk as he had glared down at the small elfling. Lucius had picked up his cane from his side that he still had a handle on and rose it to strike Dobby. As soon as he had brought it down with all his force he realized it was not the house elf he had struck, it was the young black haired girl that was defending the small creature. Instead of a scream he heard a loud long moan that chilled Lucius to the bone and aroused him. Lucius thought to himself 'How.. What.. She is the same age as your damn son what is wrong with you Lucius. How dare you Lucius. You are a murder, a evil sick sadist bastard and a rapist of only women who are of age. LUCIUS you are not Pedophilia.' Lucius Snapped from inwardly cursing himself to see the small girl holding the scared elf her arms like a child. Right then and there he had know that this young girl would become a wonderful mother one day. One day.  
Kat had broken the silence between all of them after many minutes of Lucius looking at her cradling the now sleeping elf.   
"Minvera will hear no such word of this if you treat house elves nicley, even when you are not around me. If you fail to oblige then I will tell Minnie and you will deal with the punishments from the Ministry....I Am becoming stronger Lucius. Only I know how I myself am doing it. But I-I can hear your t-thoughts Malfoy, It is a normal male reaction and even more normal for a sadist as yourself. You are no Pedo Lucius, do not beat yourself up over it. Now if you will excuse me I have a frightened house elf to tend to, who will most likely punish himself once awoken again. Good Night Lucius." And with that she walked silently from the dining room not even looking back to see his reaction to the words Katana had said.  
The truth was, Katana used Legimins on Lucius while his guard was down. She heard what he was saying to himself, all of it made her think harder and want to try harder to understand him and his oddly twisted mind.

(end of flash back asshats)

Katana cringed at the memery that had played over in her mind before she looked back at the bubbles in her large bath. Mis. Katana Harleen would be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow with Lucius and Draco to pick up her wand from a dark store down Kockturn alley only after going to see one of the Goblins at Gringots bank that also helped raise Katana when she was younger. Katana had to go to Hogwarts as a mandatory due to the Ministry of Magic not letting her be homeschooled. There had been one subject that had always fascinated her, Potions. When she was a wee little one Katana and her Mum used to cook together. Potions reminded Harleen of the good times. Kat decided she was going to get both an owl and a snake much like her cousins snake Nagini. Kat's first language was Parsletongue, she used to hiss at her parent all the time. The Parsletongue had completely skipped on her mum and surprisingly her dad to. Katana had all of the Hogwarts standard course and advanced course books memorized and then some. Allowing herself to sink into the depths of the bubbles as she heard Draco arrive in his room.

After she knew Draco was asleep she snuck out into the halls and calmly wandered around the Manor. Kat had settled down in the garden and asked for Dobby who was always up suprisingly. For some reason Kat had wanted to learn more about her family heritage and it seemed like a good night to read outside due to the large full moon that had lit up the world around the small figure in the center of the garden. Speaking in a soft tone to Dobby who waited patiently to know why he had been summoned. "Dobby, I have a huge favor to ask of you, I know there are few left in the world but can you find me a tapestry or a map, or something that shows the Salazar's side of the family as far back as you can find?" Dobby quickly nodded in eagerness before Blinking out. Some 20 minutes later Dobby had blinked back in with a very large tapestry that seemed to be thousands of years old. 

Quickly Katana had transfigured a purple orchid into a large bright purple table. Taking the tapestry from Dobby she had pulled up 2 chairs from 2 leaves and picked up Dobby placing him on a higher chair before she herself sat down. Unfolding the large sewn material she glanced at Dobby who was still egger to participate. Calmly Kat had spoken unable to keep a giggle out of her voice. "Thank you Dobby.. You did wonderful, would you like to learn about my family as well?" Dobby's eyes lit up like muggle fireworks on a 4th of July . "Yes missie Harleen, Dobbys would love to learn mores about your family."

Kat smiled at the response, then looked over the tapestry that has many lines and many names. But one stood out, Tom Riddle. Kat had traced the lines down to her name. With shock Katana had fell out of her chair with a look of horror on her face. Kat had thought that Tom was a second or third damn cousin one that is barley acknowledged. But no.. Tom Marvolo Riddle was her uncle. Her bloody Great Uncle. After a second to Recuperate she realized that Dobby had fetched some tea and some calming potions which she so desperately needed. Awhile had passed, Dobby had turned in for the night and it was no doubt almost 3 in the morning. Kat had calmed down and drank her tea, but she had a million questions running through her mind. Yes he wasn't that close of a relative but he was still a family member to be acknowledged, not just a in the back ground 3rd cousin who was married into the family. Kat had gotten up and folded the tapestry into a small square then shrunk it before placing it in her pocket. Kat had left the table and chairs there not caring. Miss. Katana Harleen Avada-Salazar had enough for today. In less than 5 hours she had to be up and dressed again before taking Lucius's hand, and Draco's before apperating to Diagon Alley.  
______________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have adjusted the family lines to my fitting to make it where Tom fits in with the Salazar family as Kats uncle, Forgive me <3)   
> One again thank you and good night you smol french fries.


	3. A Trip To Diagon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diagon ALLEY... Nagini is an asshole but also kewl at the same time.. ;-;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters .. nope.. nata zip zing zilch. Sadly :( Only Merlin knows what would happen if I did.. But I don't so..... Blep..
> 
> Okay French fries. I hope you haven't hired someone to kill me for my terrible writing yet. BUT if you have read this far, thank you for putting up with Shiite quality writing.

Salazar  
Part 3  
!Warnings!: Probably language, Maybe some Violence  
________________________________________________  
The next day Katana was up taking an engery potion to make sure she would be able to get through the day without falling asleep on the spot. Kat had picked out a dark black, skin tight dress with a hood that had Slytherin Green stitching on the front that said 'Avada'. It was the same thing she had worn to her great grand mamas funeral at age 6. It was suspiring to Kat that she didn't have to adjust it to her body, realizing that she hasn't grown any but maybe a inch or 2 taller to make her stand at 4'10. Putting her hair into large long braid that came down to the center of her back she pinned a few green flowers of death in her hair before exiting through a new exit she had established a week ago. The new exit led directly into the hall but was shown as a portrait like the exit through Draco's room. Katana had slipped on a pair of nee high black leather boots before she had left her room. 

Wandering down the manor hall towards the stairs she noticed Lucius at the door talking to a quite beautiful woman. 'Finally, some fun' Kat had thought to herself before happily bouncing down the stairs with grace. The woman was maybe a inch or 2 shorter than Lucius with firey red hair in a bun. Kat grimaced as she smelled the arousal coming off of the two. Casting a silencing spell on her feet she quietly walk up behind Lucius before removing it. Kat jabbed Lucius in the side causing him to draw his wand from his cane. Giggling loudly, as she had never seen a grown man so skittish. The beautiful woman whose name seemed to be Anastasia Isa Marabelle had even laughed calmly as she watched the scene unfold. Squishing in between Lucius and Anastasia, Katana put her hand out to shake Miss. Marabelle's.   
"It seems I have interrupted a very intimate conversation, do let me apologies, the name is Katana Harleen Avada-Salazar. What a pleasure to meet you Miss." Kat had spoken calmly towards the woman whose mouth dropped almost like Lucius's when she had introduced herself to him. Taking Anastasia hand she shook it softly and calmly.   
Anastasia still gapping like a fish she opened and closed her mouth many times before finding the correct words. "I..Um humbly accept you apology but one from you family has no need to apologize to one like myself. I am just a simple pureblood, you and your family hail from gods, kings and que-" Katana had cut the rambling woman off right there. Glancing down at her feet then back up at the womans eyes with kindness.   
"Miss Marabelle, I treat almost everyone equal. There is no reason for you to inform me about my family lines. I know who my relatives are. Draco shall be at the gates any second waiting for Lucius and myself. We are already behind on schedule so if you will excuse me dear...." With that said Katana stepped out of the Manor doors and down the steps before turning on a dime to see Lucius's snarl towards herself. With a giggle she spoke once more but directed towards Lucius this time.   
"Lucius, take no more than a minute on apologizing for what you will most likely call my 'Rude' behavior. Say your goodbyes it is not only my day but Draco's as well for receiving a new wand. Hurry please."   
....  
Once outside the Manors gates Katana seen the younger Malfoy walking up the road soaked after he had more than likely apparated in the wrong spot by Blaise's mum once again. With a giggle she spoke to the boy coming closer.   
"Hello Dragon... Stop for a refreshment on the way over?" Laughing playfully Katana walked foreword meeting Draco, or Dragon as a pet name. Peeling a piece of green stuff off his hair silver white hair she giggled once more while he just stood there letting the smaller girl pull things off of him. Grumbling to his self before finally speaking.   
"Hello to you to Kitty, And yes I must say it was rather replenishing. May I ask what you did to my father this time to make his furious again?" Draco's eyes followed her as she finished picking off Algae vine. His father was now walking full speed ahead towards the two as if he was Hogwarts Express.   
Katana has spoke quickly telling him what happened. Draco even got a kick out of it as well, he agreed that his father did not like to be snuck up on. Drying off Draco's head with a flower she transfigured into a towel. It seems as if Draco was a whole other person when not around his father. Draco was kindhearted, caring, and quite enjoyable company when he was alone with Kat. When he wasn't alone he bottled the happiness up and kept quite often throwing harsh words towards anyone he bypassed while beside his father, who had just walked through the gates.   
Kat quickly whispered into Dragons ear after standing on her tippy toes to reach his ear in the first place. "Don't be so tense Dragon, loosen up for a day. This is both yours and my day. Ignore your father and be who you want to be for one day that is all I ask." And with those words Katana had spoken he visibly relaxed a little. It seems as if Lucius was going to ignore Mis. Avada-Salazar for the day. Placing her hand ontop of Dragons who was now on his fathers we apperated Diagon Alley.  
___  
My eyes lit up like a grand Christmas tree on Christmas eve, Diagon Alley was filled with witches and wizards, old and young. It was like a hive of bee's, all buzzing along their path. I look over at Draco who seemed to be happy but still held back due to his father on my other side. Lucius bent over to talk to me. He spoke into my ear so no one else can hear.   
"Katana, you must take my hand. There are people that don't like your family on both sides. We can't have you getting taken or killed. I would personally not care but; due to Minevra, who would have my head if something happened to you. I would let you run off hope you never looked back if it was that simple" Lucius spoke with venom in his words that made me cower a little and cringe at his harsh words. Nodding my head up and down I softly grabbed a hold of Lucius's hand. I more-less held onto his pointer finger and middle finger more then his hand.  
The elder Malfoy nodded and started moving. I grabbed Draco's robes before we started moving. I was scared, it had been the first time I had been in a large crowd like this. Scooting closer to Lucius while keeping a death grip on both Lucius's hand and Draco's robes. Both Lucius and Draco looked at me with interest as I tightened my grip on them. It was to surprise that when I was walking through the Manor the other week that I came across a portrait of Dragon and Lucius. Draco looked to be about 6 years old, quite a cute chubby little boy, and Lucius seemed to look younger and less stressed. Lucius was throwing Draco in the air while Dragon laughed along with Lucius.   
What had happened that changed it all? Both Draco and Lucius are cold to each other now, but what about then? I'd like to figure that out. Some large dude with a beard started yelling at someone ahead, I didn't have a very happy home. Yes my parents were nice and sweet when apart but when you get them together they will start to fight. As soon as I heard the loud man get louder I released Draco's robes and then held onto Lucius's for dear life as if he was my life support in the ocean. When I stood next to Lucius at anytime, the top of my head came up to the middle of his stomach. My pediatrician told me when I was a little girl that my growing was somehow slowed down causing my height to stay small while the rest of me aged.   
It seemed like the yelling had calmed down before a loud bang as if a muggle canon went of. Letting out a audible squeak, I myself Katana Harleen Avada-Salazar pulled myself onto the inside of Lucius's robes covering myself. With the loud bang, it had brought back memories, things no one should have to see young or old. As soon as I buried myself under Lucius's robe/cloak he freezed in his spot not just cause the noise but because I wrapped myself around his waist and held on to it as if it was the only way I could cling to life. Lucius let out a loud audible sigh before pulling his cloak/robe to the sized exposing me to his eye sight. The first thing Lucius did was try to shake me off, but when he realized that wasn't going to work. Doing something no one would expect; I'm sure Merlin didn't even expect it, Luscious picked me up under my arms and placed me on his hip. I could feel Draco's eyes boring into my back not with anger or furry but with worry and surprise. I had salty tears rolling down my white little cheeks when Lucius picked me up, immediately burying my head into his shoulder. Memories were still flooding through the broken dam I built over these past few months just to block them out.  
I felt the father/caring human sides come out as he rubbed my back comforting me. Eventually the tears came to a stop but little did I realize that we had been walking towards Gringotts Bank as he held me tightly attracting many eyes. It seemed as if Draco was proud to call Lucius his father at that point and time. No one thought that Lucius Abraxas Malfoy had a heart, but that moment showed other wise. I let out a sniffle here and there but still didn't move my head from Lucius shoulder. We entered Gringotts and the smell of parchment and ink filled my small button nose once I lifted my head form Lucius's shoulder. After a second I lowered my head back down and silently smelled Lucius out of pure and utter curiosity. He smelled like Parchment, Lavender, and lemonsweed. For a second I forgot that I was on earth not in heaven. Lucius continued walking calmly holding me to his hip with one arm while Draco strode infront of Lucius proudly. Almost making me giggle at the sight. Almost. Lucius glanced down at me smiling at the proud Draco, allowing the small smile appear on his face that stayed there even on you way down into the Gringotts bank/mine system. Not letting me off his hip, as we rode down to my parents vault. It was very comfortable holding onto Lucius as if that same protection bubble I felt months ago when I stepped through the Malfoy Manor's gates. Had been put around me and Lucius but 10 times stronger. But of course like everything, it had to come to an end when I arrived at my vault. Lucius climbed out keeping a death grip on me until both him and I were secure on the platform.   
I whispered into Lucius ear calmly. "Thank you very much, I am sorry if I ruined your figure in public. I know the looks we were getting, Draco seemed to like it. He is proud his father has a heart, you may not show it Lucius, but under your facade you put on and beyond the physical and mental scars you are a damn hufflepuff at heart" And with that I kissed his cheek and slid down off his hip over to the old family friend goblin. Leaving Lucius looking like a gaping fish I swear I saw a blush creep up onto his cheeks. After I got a few things out of the vault, I found a particular wand that was in a heavily warded box. Holding it closley along with the good sized pouch of money and a invisibility cloak. Shrinking all three of them I placed them in my self made pocket before sealing it back up. When I came out Lucius was still standing in the same spot while Draco talked to the goblin. Smiling softly I closed the vault and attempted to walk past Lucius who picked me up once again as if I was a damn feather. I wrapped my arms around his neck and layed my head on his shoulder getting comfortable back in the safety bubble again. Lucius spoke softly with a hint of predator in his voice.   
"Young one..4 more years... Just 4 more years until you are of legal age and I'll show you who the damn hufflepuff is." A evil sadistic smile appeared on his face while a blush crept upon mine. In the Wizarding world, due to purebloods marrying at such young ages the legal age is 15.   
I may be 11 but, Merlin knows I am not as innocent as I look. I used to read my mum's dirty novels at such a young age, figuring out my sexuality at 8 years old. I finally responded to Lucius as we climbed back in the cart while Draco was still in a conversation with the Goblin who seemed to like Jr. Malfoy.   
"Lucius.." I practically purred his name as it rolled off my lips. "I will have to mark my calendar for the day after my birthday to take you up on that offer". I giggled at the look of shock on his face.   
...  
Draco got his ElmWood wand at Ollivanders and then Lucius, Draco and I wandered over towards the Pet shop. On our way over I hear an odd familiar sound from within the shop. Lucius had his left hand on my butt occasionally giving it a squeeze while keeping me on his hip, making me yelp then giggle. We both received wired looks from people but we were in out own bubble not giving 2 fucks about anyone. Kissing Lucius's cheek I slide out of his arm and down his side before taking off to the inside of the pet shop ahead of both Lucius and Draco. As soon as I stepped inside I seen my great uncles snake in a cage. Practically running to Nagini I dropped down to the side of her cage.   
Parsletongue was my first reaction, "Nagini! What hasss happened to your massster Riddle? Why are you in here?" I heard the pet store owner hit the floor. Looking back I raised an eyebrow to the unconsious woman. I remember Nagini when from when I was a little girl. That snake was very protective over me while she stayed with us while Tom was on a trip to America for some certain books that were heavily warded. Tom was actually a decent part of my childhood. He took human form and watched over me for a weekend for some odd reason. Ignoring him that weekend I because very friendly with Nagini.   
I seen Nagini smile at seeing a friendly face. She responded eagerly knowing I will not leave this store without her. "Ahh yessss young primordal, Massster Riddle isss not ssstrong enough to take any human form. I wasss captured by the ministry of magical creatures. They do not know who I am. Now child help your dear stepsister in bond out of here" I quickly unlocked her cage and put a light weight charm on my Uncles snake and draped her over my shoulders. Lucius walked into the store with Draco behind him. Lucius had his wand drawn towards Nagini. Lucius as a former death eater spy, knew who Nagini was. Truly he did not mind snakes but this one snake was not very nice towards Lucius in the past. Seeing young Katana gracefully walk around the shop looking at the variety of owls calmly and quietly. Lucius lowered his wand into his cane the followed Kat around while Draco had chosen his owl.   
I continued my conversation with Nagini calmly. "Nagini, I know you have met Lussiuss before, asss he isss a current death eater. I know you two are not on the besssst of termsss but pleasse dear sssissster by bond behave. I sssshall become your new massster until I am able to help my Uncle get into his body. Then I am gonna put a permanent charm on him to make him look lessss ssssnake like." I finally chose a all black owl with suprisingly blue eyes, the smaller beautiful owl reminded me of myself, small fragile but strong and courageous, the black feathers and the blue eyes. Turning to meet Lucius face to face, as he Is looking down at me. I step up on a shelf and then another one before planting a kiss on his nose before hopping down and paying for the owl and Draco's as well.  
...  
After finding a certain wand in my vault I felt no need to get a new one. 2 days from now I will be on the Hogwarts express sitting next to Draco across from Blaise and across from Pansy who I will degrade and bring off of her high horse. Nagini filled me in on how Tom is gonna be staying under Professor Quirell's turban for the year. I already had a found a spell that night when Lucius, Draco and I returned to the manor at about 9 at night. It was in my favorite book that Riddle had brought back from America many years ago. It required blood of an enemy forcefully taken, bone of the parent forcefully taken, and limb of the willing. I would just need to steal someone's rat, bleed the 'famous' Harry Potter for a liter of blood and apperate to the Riddle Manor and steal Riddle SR's arm. Cake..just cake work to me. But do I choose family, or do I choose bond?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pureblood legal marriage age is 15. But for Veela's the age the marry at is before 18 or they will perish. I will talk more about Veela's later on in one of my already written chapters. I am probably going to rewrite a few chapters I am self-conscious about so.. blep.  
> I hope you french fries liked this chapter.   
> Leave reviews and let me know if there is anything you don't like or recommend me to make altercations to in the future.


	4. Part 4: 2 of 3 unforgivable..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simple chapter, dinner, muggle shit, garden.. Its all.. very normal IG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I WISH I OWNED IT ALL.... But I don't I only own the part of the plot line and Katana, the rest is J.K's work.
> 
> !Warnings!: Language, maybe a little violence?  
> A/N: Believe me when I say I know I am no J.K Rowling, J.R.R. Tolkien or Emily Bronte. Not a lot of you guys can blame me on not liking Pansy Parkinson so...Dont Kill me just yet. Anyway here is this new chapter for you smol french fries.

Salazar  
Part 4  
!Warnings!: Language, maybe a little violence? IDK anymore I gave up on predicting shit.   
A/N: Believe me when I say I know I am no J.K Rowling, J.R.R. Tolkien or Emily Bronte. Not a lot of you guys can blame me on not liking Pansy Parkinson so...Dont Kill me just yet. Anyway here is this new chapter for you smol french fries.   
________________________________________________

The next day went by rather slow, Lucius had a death eaters meeting then a ministry meeting after that to report to. Draco spent the day packing and practicing with his new wand while Kat tended to the gardens with the elves. Nagini spent the day eating rats around the manor. Which in Lucius's opinion was the only thing she was good for. Katana knew she had to do some research on the odd looking wand she had brought back to the manor with her last night. After what felt like hours of scouring the Malfoy Manor Library, even sending Dobby to both the Salazar and Avada Library's to find something; or anything on this wand. Finally Kat came across a storey called the brothers of Grimm. It would make sense that this certain wand was the Elder wand, but it looked nothing like the exact drawing of the elder wand. It was older, perhaps it was the Primordial before her's wand. That would make more sense due to the heavy warding on the wands box when Kat had found it in the darkest corner on the lowest level of her vault.  
After coming to a conclusion that this wand was the Primordial before her's wand. Taking a walk out into the forest a few miles down the road Kat finally decided to put it to the test. She started with a simple Widgaurdian Leviosa on a flower. It had worked with ease and no refusal. After an hour or so simple things, Kat got daring. Very daring. Since she knew this wand was not registered at the ministry nor ever will be; she found a hurt butterfly and decided to put it out of its misery. Taking a calming breath Kat had hoped she didn't get thrown into Azkaban if the ministry found out. Standing back from the butterfly she rose her wand without hesitation she yelled. "Avada Kadavera!" and like that the butterfly was dead. Looking around frantically for a letter shooting her way or an Araura popping up. Katana seen nothing, just woods and forest around her. Finally relaxing after twenty minutes or so she transfigured a night shade leaf into a wand holder that would fit around her thigh. Adding a few charms to it after she put it on, it finally went invisible. Throwing her wand out onto the ground in front of her she yelled the word 'Grimm!' and her wand quickly shot to her leg becoming invisible within seconds. This will come in handy later on, perhaps she can make a line out of these and sell them to Ollivanders and Borgs N Burks and many other wand shops around the world.   
Over the summer Katana took a liking to brooms, she had made a small purchase for her and Draco yesterday that only she knows about. Kat knew Draco loves Quiddich as much as she does, Kat bought 2 Dragonbolts yesterday while Lucius and Draco were finding Dragons new wand. Dragonbolts are the new types of brooms that professional Quiddich players use, well; are starting to anyway. She had put a few charms and curses on them to speed them up more, adding a few other things to conceal the magic so it could go undetected even if inspected by Albus Dumbledore. Or even the NQA.  
Draco's broom was engraved with dragons that moved around on the broom while in use, but can't be felt so Draco isn't distracted, It was a beautiful shade of green and had the words 'Malfoy Pures' written on the side of it knowing it was 2 things that every Malfoy held above everyone else. Their Family Name and the fact that they are Purebloods. The broom is same color Draco has his room while the tail is black with silver tips. Simple and not gurley.  
Katana's was more personalized to her liking. It was measured for her size and had A wand engraved on one side with the exact color and replica of the Avada curse coming from the tip. The green coming from the wand spelled 'Avada Kedavera' in fancy calligraphy. The other side of her broom had a smaller size of Nagini wrapping herself around a long branch with the words 'Salazar Slytherin' engraved into it. Her broom was the same shade as Dracos but the tail was the darkest shade of black she could create to make it look like a void in outerspace. It had the same silver tipping at the end but had silver specks on it making the look like stars.   
With a flick of a new and very powerful wand she had, Katana could do the same to Draco's. Planning on giving the broom to him on their first day at Hogwarts together while outside with Madama Hooch. Kat would be lying if she said she didn't have a infatuation with both the Malfoy Man and the Malfoy Boy. After along walk back to the house it started to rain. Taking this opportunity she called her broom which was hidden in her room to come to her with the simple word of 'Marvolo'. After about 5 minutes the broom came to a screeching halt infront of her. Taking a second to admire the broom she took note of wanting to add a core to the broom to make both hers and Draco's glow at night and wanting to add some other cores to make the silver light up as well. Slowly climbing onto her new broom for the first time she could feel the power underneath her from the charms she put on it. But it then slowly faded away as if it wasn't there.   
Katana let out a purr of satisfactory before kicking off, the broom was pointed upwards towards the sky. Figuring out which way the manor was, was fairly easy. It wasn't but another 5 minutes at going close to 90 muggle miles per hour did she arrive on her balcony. Placing the broom inside before climbing down the vines to the ground wanting to make sure she didn't give Draco or Lucius any suspicions of how she got into the hmanor undetected. Checking her Muggle watch she thanked merlin she wasn't late for her last supper at the Manor before leaving got Hogwarts and not coming back till Christmas. This night she told Dobby and the other house elves to make muggle food. "Ignore Master Lucius and make muggle hamburgers, muggle hotdogs, muggle French fries, and muggle deserts. I left you a recipe and have already gathered the things. Make sure to leave ALL silverwear off the table until dessert. Leave everything not put together. I want the boys to figure out what it is like to eat with there hands even though I may be killed for it" I had spoke to the elves before leaving for the dark forest hour and hours ago. 

I seemed to establish the words to get certain things such as my wand and broom to come to me instead of the simple word 'up'. My brooms word is simply one word 'Marvolo'. Dragons broom's word is 'Thorn'. The two basic words for my wand are 'Grimm' which retracts my wand into my holder and 'Hound' which retracts it to my hand. I plan on doing the same to Draco's and Lucius's given the chance. I step into the manor taking in the heavy smell of Muggle food. I sigh in relief before mumbling. "Hound". My wand within seconds became visible to me in my small hand. Casting a drying charm and the Glamora charm to make myself presentable. Deciding I wanted to wear muggle clothes today and relax, I threw on a pair of black skinny jeans and a long sleeved tshirt that is fuzzy and cozier then the terrible pureblood dresses that hide the women's curves.  
Walking to the dinning room I seen Lucius and Draco examining the silverwear less table. Calling for elves that aren't coming and have locked them out of the kitchen. Giggling outloud as I want the two looking furious. Lucius seems to be on the verge of killing his plate while Draco transfigures his plate back and forth between a mouse and a ball. Nagini slowly slithers into the room not making a noise to the boys but speaks to me.   
"Thissss isss very unusssual for the boyssss. Though it issss quite entertaining. But it looksssss asss if Lusssiussss is going to eat me, ssssso pleasssse do feed them ssssissster." I nod with a smirk towards Nagini and stand up and walk over to Draco transfiguring the ball back to a plate, planting a kiss on the top of his head. Then finally walking over to Lucius, who seems furious. I push him down into his seat as he is standing with his arms on the table. Planting a lingering kiss on Lucius's head before I walk back over to my seat.   
"Boys, I know you are very hungry and Lucius looks as if he is going to eat Nagini. I am sorry for the delay but I seem to have planned something special for tonight." Ignoring the grunts and groan from Draco. Then the rude sneer from Lucius I continue. "I have accepted the odd favorite foods you both like so it is time I have a night to pick what I want. My favorite Muggle Foods. " And with that Lucius lost it, right as he stood up and opened his mouth to speak. I stood up before him. "Hound!" A mere second before my wand was in my hand pointed towards the enraged Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. "Silenceo! Impero!" I shut Lucius up then made him sit down before breaking the Imperious curse, I myself have had the Imperious curse used on myself. It is like Merlin or God telling you in the most heavenly voice as what to do, there is no pain to it which gives me another reason why I don't hold back on the imperious curse.   
Draco was sitting quietly, blinking and looking back n forth between me and Lucius. I kept the Silenceo intact so I can finish speaking. "Do not interupt, it is quite rude Lucius. Now.. for one night every year I stay with you two imbeciles I will choose the food. Then one Day I choose out every year, I get to choose what to do. Seeing as you don't celebrate Christmas that will be the reserved day. Now, don't pout. It hurts to see you be so rude when I have not been so rude to you Lucius but once." I sigh and lower my head to look at the table regaining my composure and making sure my emotions don't over flow.   
"That is the least I deserve after everything I have lost this year. But I will settle for the least cause that is all you two can handle. But I will give you both something in return for dealing with tonight. I will need both your wand Draco and your preferred flower petal and Lucius your wand, cane and your preferred flower petal." I walked to the center of the table and placed my wand down before walking back to my seat and sitting down.   
"Hound!" I called out and the older wand shot towards me in a upright position to ensure I am not stabbed. Catching it I gripped it tight before tapping my nightshade wand holder making it visible for the first time since I have put it on. Lying it in the center of the table I walk back with my wand still in my hand. Laying the wand calming and flat in my hand before speaking again. "Grimm!" and with that word said it took off towards the wand holder snapping in place before turning invisble within seconds.   
Looking up at the 2 Malfoys that seem to be pretending they are guppies. See as that Lucius had calmed down I speak a single word again. "Hound!". As soon as I had caught then wand I lifted the silenceo spell from Lucius. "I ensure you this will save both of your lives. Especially yours Lucius. Just don't be so rude towards me tonight. I have done nothing to earn the foulness. And Draco once we get to Hogwarts I will have another gift to you that I know you will enjoy. Lucius, I can fix your leg. It is something all the healers and doctors overlooked. Thank you. Now Dobby! You can come out with the food now."  
The elves started spilling in from out of the kitchen while Lucius just looked at me in astonishment. Draco was observing the odd foods. I flicked my wand and parted Draco's hair to make him look less like a stuck up Pratt while he had it slicked back. Returning to Lucius's molten Grey eyes. Nagini slithered across my lap speaking softly pulling my attention away from Lucius to look at the snake.   
"Young one...You sssseem to forget you are not even a preteen ssssometimessss and that Lusssiusss is off limitsss for four more yearsss." Nagini slithered away to follow the scent of mice. Nagini had a sad point. No doubt that if I could, I would have Lucius and Draco envelop me into both of their arms every night, I would be in my own little bubble away from the reality that the Dark Lord is rising again and that Lucius's life will be in more danger than it already is.  
"Please, Lucius say something just don't pretend to be a guppy. I am sorry for cursing you but it is the only way to get you to shut up. I will show you and Draco how to make a hamburger, chili cheese fries and a chili dog." I spoke in a soft tone but loud enough to be heard across the table. Standing up I walked over to my nightshade wand holder and wrapped it around my leg again before clicking my wand back into place. Walking over to Draco I grabbed his hand and placed him on one side of Lucius in a chair while I stayed standing.   
"Accio Potions box!" I called out waiting for it to come hither. Once the box halted infront of me. I pulled out a long vile filled with a tan liquid. I sat it careful down on the table before shooing the potions box away. "This will help with your nee take it before you go to bed along with a dreamless sleep potion. It has a tendency to buck with your mind through your sleep if you don't."  
Luscious nodded and look at the vile before letting a small smirk slip onto his lips. "Thank you Katana, when will you need the flower petals?" Lucius seemed to be somewhat lightened up. Which made both Draco and me smile at Lucius. "I would like the three of us to take a walk in the garden after desert. If the flower's petal is not in the garden just make sure you get it to me ATLEAST an hour before we are off to the train station."  
Draco's face light up as I said desert causing me to giggle aloud and Lucius to let out a soft chuckle before looking at the muggle foods. "How about you show us how to make what ever this is." Lucius gave an odd look towards the food before calming the weird look. "Ill start with my chili dog, and hot dog to show you how I like it."  
...  
Supper and desert were both very fun for all of us, Lucius seemed to lighten up more and more throughout the night. We laughed so hard that we almost cried. Draco seemed to be infatuated with muggle foods now. Lucius remained neutral while I did the same as Lucius. We had all taken a walk together in the garden. I pulled a large Poinsettia from a vine and placed it ontop of Lucius's head. While I had completely decorated Draco into a flower girl. I ended up falling to the ground clutching my stomach from laughing so hard. Draco laugh at his father and his father laughed at Draco. We were all big balls of carefree laughter  
By the time they had picked out their petals it was about 2 in the morning. I had quickly worked the magic on both the Malfoy wands and petals. Lucius's cane would retract to his leg while Draco's would retract to his upper arm. When we all decided to turn in for the night I decided to take a short cut with the three just for fun. Walking Lucius and Draco to the side of the manor that Draco slept on. Lucius gave the once 1 balcony a long hard look before realizing the second one isn't supposed to be there. I had gone up first quickly hiding my broom I had simply layed inside my room once I had returned back from the forest. By the time Lucius and Draco got up the vines everything I wanted to hide was hidden and a candle was lit. It lit up everything in my room showing the Black wardrobe, Pastel Purple dresser and vanity I had added in. My black bedframe with a black canopy the came down to the floor like curtains. The curtains on the bed were opened up enough to show the pastel purple bedset and what seemed to have over 100 black and pastel mini pillows; but only had about 10. I had put carpet in my room instead of leaving it wood. The carpet was now the color of the void black I used on my broom. In the corner of the room a door had led off to a Muggle bathroom including a Muggle Jacuzzi bath/shower. All the walls were pastel purple and the casual muggle T.V was on the wall in front of my bed. Lucius took notice to it but decided to ignore it. He had never seen this bedroom before. Other then the bathroom door there was nothing on the wall but the bathroom door, T.V, smaller family portraits scattered on the walls across the room and 2 Larger portraits. This was my home, my sanctuary and my library.  
Finally Lucius spoke up. "This is a shortcut? When there is clearly no was out besides the balcony. And I do not recall this room what so ever. Explain." Rolling my eyes I took a deep breath before pulling both Lucius and Draco to the potrait before unlocking a spell that pushed the portrait open into Draco's room. "I split Draco's room in half and put an extension charm on it to make sure he didn't notice it. I liked the view plus this is the only side of the house that has vines to climb on. Explained enough?"   
Draco didn't care, he pushed both Lucius and me back through the portrait before closing it so he can go to bed. I giggled and turned to Lucius. "I may not be able to wait 4 whole years Lucius." Turning back to look at the bedroom I had spent my whole summer in. It didn't take me long to consider this place my home. "I have already broken 2 rules that the Ministry has made. The first was 2 of the 3 unforgivable curses. And the second is illegal wand. What is one more broken? But anyway. I'd like to keep this room a secret and that no one and I mean NO ONE is to know about it. I don't care if Narcissa is to rise from the grave and ask if there is such a room in this house. You will let no one know. Now goodnight Lucius. Please take the potion I gave you and please do not forget a dreamless sleep potion to go along with it as well." With that said I turned to look up into Lucius's eyes. I got on my tippy toes and planted a lingering kiss on his neck since it was as far as I could reach. He could not bite back a soft growl before retuning the kiss but where I had intended mine. On the cheek. I flicked my wrist and the other portrait flung open. Lucius graciously walked over to it and gave a heart warming smile that was mixed with a predatory smirk that seemed to have a hotline to a deep dark place in my tummy. Lucius left and I went to bed happily awaiting tomorrow to come...   
(Lucius POV)  
'Merlins Beard! What is that girl doing to me? Narcissa couldn't even get me to laugh and smile.. then a small girl waltzes into my life and makes me feel like the happiest person alive. Either I'm going insane or this is really happening' Lucius thought to himself as he got changed into bed attire. Grumbling and grunting as his nee was having a say in his movements. "This potion better work!" Once finished dressing he climbed into bed and took the nasty tan potion then the dreamless sleep potion after. It wasn't long till Lucius fell asleep along with everyone else in the house. What an interesting day it has been...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun FACT: I have 16 chapters written already..  
> Another fun FACT: I have severe anxiety and I'm afraid someone will hate me and my work, but with being EXTREMELY CLOSE to 100 hit.. I'm feeling as if my work is accepted. Thank you everyone.   
> ONE more final FUN FACT: Not only do I doubt my work all the time and think it is literal crap, I love it, mainly because this is my world that I took part it altering to the way I please.   
> Every story, every book, every simple plot line is like a small little dimension, it is like a small, wonderful loving world you can loose yourself in. And thats what this bloody story has helped me do.  
> Thank you ALL.  
> Happy 4th of July ppl


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ride to Hogwarts. Not alot I guess. Could be more but.. blep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 5000 words in this chapter. Chapter 8 is the longest. I know it has well over 8000 words not just characters. I am truly sorry for the late response, I have been busy with being a potato and taking care of the bloody animals around the house. I finished writing part 18 today, not alot to be said besides it is smutty.. ;-;   
> I hope you like this chapter mah smol french fries.

Salazar  
Part 5  
!WARNINGS!: Probably Language... Maybe violence...No Clue  
A/N: ___________________________________________  
Katana had her bags packed and at the Manor Door. Last night she couldn't sleep so, in turn; Kat wrote to Zippy telling her how everything is going and how she has a serious infatuation over both the Malfoy men. Asking Zippy to see if it is possible for the Veela process to be sped up without becoming 17 but with increase of the magical flow within one. Another request to Zip was to see there can be Triads with Veelas. Kat knew the Veela had skipped over Lucius but, the Veela was clearly embedded in Draco. It was odd, Narcissa was a Veela but she passed. Could a late Veelas mate have another mate once the Veela before them has passed? Katana had what felt like millions of questions were buzzing around in her head like bees. But she had limited resources for now until she got to Hogwarts.   
Kat had shrunk her books, a book shelf, her black curtains over her bed she was going to hang over her bed in the Slytherin Dormatries. Kat was goanna add a extension charm once she hung up the curtains around her bed turning the small living space into a larger one to store everything she needed. When the curtains were pulled back to show her bed that looked like every other bed in the dorms. The Extension charm will dissipate until the curtains are pulled together and a strong revealing spell is cast exposing the extended area. Kat made a pair of Slytherin Green curtains for Draco as well. Draco likes his privacy which is obvious. Everything Katana needed was packed. Books, Brooms, curtains, potions chest, mini potions inventory, Nagini was in her large case that was shrunken to a appropriate size, her female owl named Blossom wouldn't be back until later while on the train so her cage was shrunken into the size of a pepper shaker. Kat had even shrunken a Wardrobe to put in her extended room.   
(Kat POV)  
I am very nervous I can admit that only to my self now but even that was a strike to my ego. After packing her things she shrunk Draco's wardrobe and put it in her suitcase with a few other things he will need. Draco talked about the potions teacher, Severus Snape his god father. From what she heard he was a hard head who despised Gyriffndor due to his past. Lucius said that I am doing things with my magic that even a few of the teachers at Hogwarts wouldn't try. Which truly helped my ego a lot. I ate lunch with Lucius while Draco was out playing a 2 person game of Quiddich with Blaise Zabini who would be tagging along with us to the train station. I had never spoken to Blaise I have heard things about him and his family but never face to face. He came over to the manor a few times but those were the times of when I locked myself in the library  
Lunch was calm, not alot happened. Nagini was in a very happy mood I could hear her singing in her case causing me to giggle. Everyonce in awhile she pretended to be a parrot and screamed the rude things I've said about Luscious making me fall out of my chair laughing. Lucius even got a kick out of me laughing.   
"Young one, what in merlins name is so funny?" Lucius finally spoke up after I finished my longest giggling fit.  
I spoke in between giggles finally cursing at Nagini in Parsletongue to be quite while I talk atleast. "I um...Nagini is pretending to be a parrot. She is repeating some of the things she heard from Draco, The House elves, You, and me.. Its..Very comical. Nagini shut up please Id prefer not to laugh so hard I piss myself!!" Lucius raised an eyebrow towards me and the crate I am yelling at.   
"Well, we must be going Katana I have some meetings after to update Riddle on how well you are taking care of Nagini and what his next move is. Please go collect the two idiots wrestling in the yard." Lucius stood up and walked over to me looking down with a forced smile as he spoke about Riddle.   
Standing up before Lucius walks away I wrap my arms around his torso unaware of Draco and Blaise peering through a window until half way through with my mini speech. "I know purebloods think divination is rubbish, yes in certain cases it is Lucius but. If I interfere with what is happening at Hogwarts, Draco and you will be killed. I want to help, Merlin knows how badly I want to help and prevent the future pain. But I can't beacuse in the process of trying to keep you two safe you both will be killed. I will have to stand on sidelines for now until my time comes to help. Draco and you are the only things I truly care about besides my pets in this world. I will not let you slip through my fingers as my parents did Lucius. I know it will be hard though these next 7 years. But there will be amazing moments and beautiful things that will happen in the process. I have been given the chance to help Tom gain power again but, I can't take it for Draco and yours safety. Now thank you for listening to my miniature speech I must go fetch the two idiots peering through the window at the moment." While I spoke Lucius wrapped his arms around me comforting my small figure listening to my words. I pulled away and gave him a reassuring smile before walking to the dining room door. "I understand Katana.. I truly do thank you for worrying about both me and my son. I'll meet you and the two peepers at the gate in 10 minues."  
Lucius left to his study to gather some things and to put that memory in his pensive. Wandering to the door I levitated Draco's owl and suitcase, Blaise's owl and suit case and then my own case and Nagini. Stepping out the door I was met by the two window peepers. Right then and there I was engulfed into a hug by the both. Relaxing a little I returned the hug. Both Blaise and Draco said thank you before turning and walking to the gate with me in the middle of the two. I casually introduced myself to Blaise, like everyone before him he turned into a damn guppy causing Draco and Myself to laugh. It was a reaction I was earning a lot lately.  
...  
About 15 minutes later we were stepping through the coloum to enter platform 9 3/4's. It was a beautiful station. Draco said farewell to his father and Blaise said farewell too. This time it was Lucius who enveloped me in a hug earning very weird looks from the Witches and Wizards around us. I was the first to speak between Lucius and myself. "Do not hold be guilty for what I do to anyone who flirts or raises a finger to Draco. He is my Veela's mate, but he is one part to the Veela triade. I have some type of clue who he is but Im still gathering information on that. Now behave youself Lucius. Tell my uncle that Nagini is starting to gain weight." I kissed Lucius's cheek and turned to the train seeing Molly Weasly and the Weasly boys. I earned a interesting look from Fred and George Weasly that did not go unnoticed by Lucius. I heard him growl behind me, it was satisfying. I was wearing muggle clothes today, a pair of black highwaisted short shorts and a Slytherin Green Tshirt that was plain while my hair was loose.   
Sighing with satisfactory as I heard Lucius growl once more, I set off towards the train frinding Draco, Blaise, and Pansy in the same capartment. Pansy sitting next to Blaise and Draco sitting closest to the door. I have Nagini in her case following me through the train with a simple wingaurdian leviosa. Sitting down next to Draco I smile before glancing out the window to see Lucius standing in the same spot looking at me through the window with a simple smirk on his face. I know that Blaise comes from a family that can speak Parsletongue, so when Nagini started singing 'Santa Clause is Coming to Town' and we both bursted out laughing it was obvious that me and Blaise were goanna get along. Pansy just gave me and Blaise 'are-you-serious' look that made me straighten up quickly planning my next move. I mumbled 'hound' and my wand popped into my hand. I locked the compartment door that couldn't be opened with a simple 'Alohamora'. Winking at the boys I grabbed Nagini's shrunken case and opened it when it was facing me so Pug-faced-Parkinson couldn't see what was in it just yet.   
I softly spoke to Nagni in Parseltongue knowing Blaise could hear I smirked when a large grin appeared on his face. "Nagini you already know I do not like pug-fasssed-Parkinsssson. Letssss make her not like usss asss well. I will need some material to fuck with. You know what to do ssssissster" I quickly enlarged Nagini to her full size keeping her out of Pug-Faces sight. Setting the case down on the floor I turned to Pansy who let out a blood curdaling scream. Thank heavens for me getting a last minute silenco up around Pansy making her screams un-noticeable.  
"Enjoying the show boys?" I laughed inwardly as Nagini was slithering towards Pansys leg who was now standing beside Blaise. "You are cruel Kitty, but thats why I like ya. You would make my father very proud" Draco chuckled softly as I scooted closer to Draco and pulled Blaise to our seat so he sat next to the window. We remained that way for another 5 minutes before Nagini returned to her case at my command. I fed Nagini a mouse before shrinking her and the case and putting it under the seat. Unlocking the capartment door I let out a soft yawn and then a giggle as Nagini starts screaming. "Let me at her again!! Pleasssee!! Wait I wonder if sssshe tassteess the way her fassee looksss."   
I repeated what Nagini said, to Draco and that was all it took for him to burst out laughing. Pansy was still standing on the seat in the corner of the compartment. It wasn't long before Parkinson slunk back into her seat pouting. Neither Blaise or Draco moved to the seat with Pansy so I took advantage of it. I let out another yawn before pulling my ankle biter converse off my feet leaving them covered by nee high black socks with Slytherin colored stripes on them. "Im tired so who volunteers their lap as a pillow?" I laugh whole-heartedly once more as Draco looks at Blaise then at me. I see Blaise give a nod to Draco before Dragon tips me on my side letting me rest my head on his lap. I make sure to lightly lay my head on Dragon's lap just to make sure it isn't uncomfortable for both of us. Rolling onto my back I stretch out resting my feet on Blaises lap. Letting out a small yawn once more I smile softly at both of the boys. "Thank you guys." Dragon lets a smile appear on his face as he starts to let his guard down. Grabbing my wand I quickly flick it. Parting Draco's once again slick back hair.   
My eyes start to get heavier and my body visibly relaxes. I can feel Pansy giving me a evil glare. Not minding one bit I let out a purr that was unexpected to both me and Dragon. "You should get some sleep to Dragon... we have a long ride and we left the station not even 15 minu-" Draco put a finger to my lip silencing me while he started running his still slightly pudgy fingers through my hair that is fanned out across his lap. I seen his molten grey eyes with specks of blue like his fathers looking down at me. The last I seen before falling into a semi deep sleep.  
...  
I woke up about 2 hours later, my head still in Dragons lap. The sun was going down outside of the train giving the cabin a gold glow. Blaise, Pansy and Draco were all passed out. Blaise still in the same spot and Pansy curled up on the same corner. Taking this as a chance to explore the train I slowly stood up careful not to wake anyone. Planting a kiss on Draco's forehead I silently step out of the room putting a 1 way silencing spell on the room where anyone can hear in but no one can hear out. I placed a few extra charms to alert me if anyone wakes up if they do, who it is. Straightening out my clothes and hair I start to wander around. After 5 minutes of peeking into random cabins I find Harry Potters cabin. Ronald Weasly and Harry are both eating candy. I stupefy a chocolate frog that is about to jump out the window. Both the boys jump little at my presence that they were unaware of. "Relax, jumpy gryffndorks aren't ya. Names Katana." I put my hand out to Ronald then Harry they both shyly shake it.   
Stepping into the cabin I avoid the wrappers while walking to the window grabbing the chocolate frog. I take a bite out of it and lean against the window. "Ronald Weasly, finally nice to meet you I have heard alot about you from the people I am staying with. Don't worry not all good, not all bad." This seemed to set the red head off. "I don't know who you are and how you know-"  
"Silenceo! You don't like the family I am staying with leave it at that. Get your temper under control, I came to see Potter. Seems someone from my blood family did a number on this boys life when he was young." I spoke with full determination wanting to get to the point right away. Stepping infront of Harry I bend down. Taking my wand I move a piece of Harry's hair to the side examining the scar my uncle left.   
"Look Katana"  
"Call me Kat"  
"I don't know who you really are but can you please un-silence my friend?"  
"Yes one second I need to get to the point. The only reason you are alive is because your muggle-born mother threw herself infront of you sacrificing herself and her love to save you. It is the strongest ward that I have seen on someone ever. The only ward that brought Tom down. I'd like to study you one of these days at school if you don't mind. As for your friend. Keep his anger issues under control or I'll hex him next time."  
I whispered into Harrys ear before lifting the silenceo curse from Ron.   
"I am currently residing with the Malfoy family. I am not able to control Draco's temper. What ever he says to you, or your friends it is because they deserve it. Tell Ron who I am staying with once I have left. I will be your ally's these next 7 years do not forget that."  
Lifting the curse from Ron I left before he got a chance to speak to me. As I started walking down the hall. I heard Ronald yell. Laughing to myself I wandered some more finding the other two Weasly boys in a Cabin by them selves. Deciding to drop in and say hello.   
"My, my what do we have here, more red heads. You really should teach Ronald to hold his temper.."  
Both Fred and George raised an eyebrow at me as I stepped into the capartment with my hands behind my back. The boys spoke in Unison.  
F & G "Hello Beautiful, there are 4 of us certain red heads in this school next year, 5. And believe us we have tried to."  
Giggling softly I walk through the compartment leaning against the same spot I was in Hardy's compartment. Against the window.   
"I'd like to make ally's at this school, I know once everything starts up again I will have issues keeping friends outside of Slytherin. Seeing as I have made an ally with Harry Potter, I want to make ally's even possibly friends with you two red headed mushrooms"  
They both snigger at me calling them mushrooms. A evil smirk crossed my face as I look back and forther between the boys. They took turns speaking this time.   
F "What is it that is going to start again?"  
G "Why is it you want Weaslys as allys?"  
F "Why did we see you with Malfoy Senior?"  
Smiling casually at their questions I start with my plan.   
"The war, we are a few years from war and the ministry is keeping it hidden. And I can already tell you two are a brilliant pair that can help spread the truth about myself around. And finally. I am residing with the Malfoys. I myself and full Veela, when I turn 17 Draco Malfoy will become 1 of my mates to the rare Veela Triade. Lucius is the 2nd member and I myself am the last.."  
Both Fred and George raise an eyebrow towards me. Speaking in unision again.   
F & G "What do we get out of this?"  
My plan seems to be going down the correct path, just need to make sure it doesn't swerve to the right and barrel over the cliff.  
"In about 5-6 years Fred will be killed. I can ensure that both of you survive. As for now results. 1000 Galleons each to help you start the business you want to open."   
F & G "You have a deal. Now what truth shall we spread around today?"  
A bright smile flew across my face as I look at the egger twins.   
K "I am related to Tom Marvolo Riddle. Voldemort as he likes to be called. My full name is Katana Harleen Avada-Kedavra-Salazar-Slytherin. Yes I know now be quite. I am a primordial. A god in the eyes of witches and wizards. I am not of full power yet it will be a little while before I do. I want you two to spread the word around that Voldemort is my uncle. Which he is. I want EVERYONE to know who I am by the time I give my speech tonight. If you succeed I will jump start you business by getting you a shop in Hogsmeed that will be ran by house elves. Fail and I will spread a rumor that you two are sexually involved with each other. Which only I and you two know is true. I do not play nice boys. I am a Pureblood Slytherin descendant. My family created the killing curse, it would be a dishonor to not use it. Remember. EVERYONE is to know by tonight. Good day boys."  
...  
I left after that, no one was awake in the cabin yet so I wandered around some more before returning with food for Blaise and Draco. Putting a bubble around Pansy to make sure she can't hear anything I slowly woke Draco up knowing he can be grumpy if woken incorrectly. His eyes slowly fluttered open still filled with sleep. Smiling I licked the tip of his nose before giggling. His eyes widened before returning to normal size. Blaise woke up to see the intense staring going on between Draco and me, then me licking Dragon's nose. Placing the trays of muggle chili dogs in Blaise and Draco's laps. Draco seemed to wake up right then and there seeing I brought him his now favorite food.   
"Just eat it Blaise don't stare at it as if it is a pureblood food that will literally bite you." I giggled softly before sitting in between the boys taking the plain hotdog the doesn't even have a bun from Draco's plate hat I made for myself. Ripping it in half I fed myself slowly. I continued on and fed Nagini while Blaise slowly ate his food like a dainty dog. Draco didn't care he was more then happy to make a mess knowing I'd clean him up.  
Blaise finally spoke with a mouthful of food. "What in merlins name is this. Its like heaven man.."  
"It is a muggle food called Chili Cheese Dogs. Yes I know Draco thought being a pureblood was stupid there for a moment to just cause of it. I brought these from the manor. They are leftovers from what we had last night."  
"Kitty managed to get my dad to eat some... We both know how he is when it comes to muggles. At first when kitty said we were having muggle food I thought he was goanna use her own Familys killing curse on her right here. Quite a show. Then desert. Oh dear Merlin Blaise I died and went to muggle heaven... We took a walk later on in the garden and she turned both me and father into flower people. I haven't seen him laugh so hard in a long time. So what ever type of influence you have on him Kitty. Keep it. Father is a prat other then when he is asleep or around you..."  
I laughed the whole way through Draco's praising speech. Locking Nagini back up I slide onto the seat inbetween them and finish the last bite of my hotdog. We are about 30 minutes away from the Hogsmeed train station.   
"We better change into our robes. About 30 min till we arrive..This is going to be an interesting night. Oh and while you two were passed out I was making ally's. 2 twins in particular that you both don't like are spreading the word about me with my consent. So if you hear what they are saying on the way to the lavatory. Don't speak."  
I quickly cleaned the boys clothes before handing them their Slytherin Robes and pushing them out of the room. Being nice for Pansy I transfigured her Robes into Gryffndor robes. I had already figured out she will be going to Gryffndor due to her infatuation with Ronald Weasley. Making her a blood traitor which makes her unworthy for Slythern and she does hold some nice qualities for Slytherin but she is a Gryffndor. Locking the caprtment door I stripped and changed into something different. They aren't particularly robes for normal Slytherin housemates. I was going to wear my Hogwarts robes but when Blossom came back she had 2 notes attached to her with a shrunken package. One was from Zip and the other from Minnie. I was to wear the classic women's Slytherin Dress that was always worn on the day of sorting. I changed into a green long sleeves dress that came down just a wee bit further then my ankles. It had a lace up back that was low cut. The lacing and embroidery was a shining silver color while the dress was a classic Slytherin green. It had the Salazar family crest on the left side of my chest. The dress was simply elegent. It wasn't sleezey as I expected, it was modest and only meant to be worn by the Slytherin women, no one else. Throwing on the classic Hogwarts Slytherin throw over robes that was split down the middle in the front making sure my dress is covered for now, I unlock the door after gathering my things and the boys' things. Waking Pansy calmly before off to find the boys.  
...  
Hagrid: "All first years over here please! First Years!" Hagrid was yelling at the top of his lungs. I recognized him from Diagon Alley the other day yelling. I was wincing every time he yelled clutching Dracos robes harder. Draco wrapped his arm around my center letting me practically curl up to him. Stopping infront of Hagrid who looked down at me and Draco. If looks could kill, Hagrid would have been dead right then and their. Draco was sending Hargrid a look practically screaming 'SHUT THE-HELL-UP'. And that Hagrid did. Blaise was at my other side while Draco still held onto me happily. I heard the whispers around me about myself. I see the twins did an excellent job at making sure everyone knew who I was and was related to...  
...  
All of us first years were outside the great hall. Draco made a rude remark to Potter and his Weasel friend. I let the boys bicker it out before Minevra stepped in and innerved. I was leaning against the railing laughing at the clever and mean comments Draco was sending to Potter and to the Weasel. Minnie gave a somewhat short speech about what was goanna happen. I had two checks written out for the twins. Making sure Draco, Blaise and Myself were infront of everyone I stood in the middle and smile before removing my robe and handing it to Minnie who nodded at the Slytherin family dress for girls. I made a last minute adjustment, putting my hair into a bun with Slytherin snake clips in the top. I told Blaise who was on the side where the twins were, to pass them the checks. I put on a smile as Minevra had walked us down the center of the great hall I heard the whispers and the boys softly cat calling. But out of all I heard Draco growling at every guy who looked my way. Giggling I pulled him closer to me. Once we all came to a stop, Albus was looking down at me in pure astonishment. I knew every single one of the teachers could feel the power radiating off of me which make me smile brighter and more Slytherin like with the smirk that slid onto my face. Potter was called up first, then the Weasel, finally the muggle born named Hermione Granger. I have like muggle borns, they are rare in my opinion.  
No one knows where their magic comes from making them unique and rare. I hold hated against Blood Traitors. It is not the half blooded childs fault for being half blooded it is the blood traitor parents fault. Pansy had been sorted into Gryffndor as expected, Blaise into Slytherin, My Dragon into Slytherin. Finally it was my turn. Minvera had to call out my full name which made me more proud.   
Minnie: "Miss Katana Harleen Avada-Kedavra-Salazar-Slytherin. Please come forward."  
And with that I gracefully walked up to the stool and sat down. The sorting hat decided to help me out knowing that I wanted my name known.  
Sorter: "Oh my, A pure blood Salazar descendant. I haven't had a Salazar since your uncle, Tom Marvolo Riddle" I had a large proud smile on my face while I heard Dumbledore choke on his water beside me. I shot Albus a kind but evil look with a Slytherin smile tattooed across my face.  
"We all know where you are going dear, but lets address the other side of your family as well. I know you Uncle Voldemort and your other family name are VERY acquainted. Years ago that side of your family changed there names from 'Avada Kedavara' to simply Avada. They created the three unforgivable curses. But we need to move this along so..... SLYTHERIN!!"  
The smile on my face grew even more as all of Slytherin stood and screamed for me. I burst out laughing while even Severus Snape had a smirk on his lips. Sliding off the stool I turned to Dumbledore who was stepping down from his post so I could stand and make my speech once the sorting was done. I stood beside Minnie as the rest of the first years were sorted. Once they were done I stood up on the step Albus had put their for me. I had to grow it alittle more to make it just right to make me feel as if I was higher up then everyone in the room. Albus offered me his wand to make the announcement into but I decided to use my own. Clearing my throat I put on my best happy voice which was always fake unless I was with the Malfoys and Blaise. I spoke clearly into my wand that amplified my voice so everyone could head me perfectly.  
"I'd like to make an annoucement or rather a speech. I know just family name has given me many fans.." Pointing to the Slytherin table who cheered. "And many haters.. Due to my family name on both sides. The rumors and what the sorter hat have said are completely true. Tom Marvolo Riddle is blood but not bond to me. I know I can't win everyone's liking but. I'd rather be hated then liked cause you have think about me more to hate me than to like me which truly helps my ego. So thank you everyone. These next 8-9 years are going to be completely and utterly hard and tragic for reasons only I know. But, we can push through it together in the end where certain enemy's become friends and sometimes even family by marrying your sister.. But we will get through it in the end. I'd like to wish everyone a happy school year. Albums you may take over from here."   
Stepping down from the podium I transfigured the stand into a glass of butter beer once I picked it up. As soon as Albus said let the feast begin I took a sip of my butter beer and turned to the teachers table and curtsied taking notice to Severus Snape. A pure evil Slytherin smile crept across my face as I looked at Quirell and then down the row of teachers. I took my leave and wandered down to the Slytherin table earning a good amount of cheers and cat calls. Raising my glass to the table and they lifted theirs to mine. "To a very Slytherin year." I took a drink of my butter beer before sitting down beside Draco. I placed my hand on his nee and gave it a soft reassuring squeeze before planting a soft kiss on his cheek. I handed him my butter beer to drink after putting a charm to make it refill after every drink.   
Leaning into Draco's ear I whisper. "My dear Draco I see your Veela is showing early as mine is. You are the only one who interests me in this school Dragon. Don't forget that. But as soon as your interest leaves me and moves to someone else I will do the same." I planted a kiss behind his ear and my nose was immediately filled with the smell of his fathers cologne. Giggling softly I looked at my plate and the foods around the table. I pulled out a muggle plastic container holding a good amount of Chili dogs for Dragon, Blaise and myself. If today was this fun, I can't imagine how tomorrow will be in classes, I was gonna make sure Draco and Me were better then everyone else. I must speak to Quirell tomorrow as well as my Uncle....How Wonderful


End file.
